1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a disable switch for a motor vehicle passenger airbag. More particularly, the present invention relates to a switching unit for disabling a passenger airbag including a plug preventing moisture from entering the key cylinder and further operative for visually indicating the operational status of the passenger airbag.
2. Discussion
Modern motor vehicles incorporate various types of inflatable restraints or airbags for passively protecting passengers during predetermined collisions. Known airbags include passenger airbags adapted to deploy from the vehicle dash for protecting a passenger in the front seat of the vehicle. One example of a passenger airbag is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,363. U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,363 is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Recently, certain vehicles with passenger airbags have been provided with switches for disabling the passenger airbag. Such switches permit vehicle occupants to selectively control the operational status of the passenger airbag. It is desirable to mount passenger airbag disable switches conspicuously within a vehicle so that the occupants may readily appreciate the operational status of the passenger airbag.
While known switching arrangements for disabling a passenger airbag have proven to be acceptable for selectively deactivating an airbag, all are associated with disadvantages addressed by the subject invention. For example, known airbag disable switches include exposed key cylinders which are susceptible to the accumulation of moisture and other debris which may adversely effect operation of the switch. In addition, some known passenger airbag disable switches utilize a lamp for indicating operational status of the airbag which only functions when the vehicle electrical system is energized. Furthermore, the illumination of such lamps is frequently difficult to identify under bright light conditions.